Just be Friends
by Kyle Burningheart
Summary: Happy melodies don't usually have happy thoughts... Just like what the heiress Kotobuki Tsumugi had been hiding in her. Would Sumire be able to help her Ojou-sama? RxR... I suck at summaries so please bear with me *hands over a bear suit*


**Just be Friends **BY **Dan Burningheart**

A/N: My first K-on fic... Hope you like it... ^^ and yeah... it's a Mugitsu...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the story plot... and Mugi's marble chair! ^^

* * *

><p>It was one fine Sunday afternoon, the day I first saw Ojou-sama cry. She was having her teatime at the garden, and I was the one in charge of taking care of her that day. She had such beautiful and gentle smile then, but I had to ruin it.<p>

"Sumire-chan," she called my name and instinctively I looked up to meet her eyes. Her blue orbs emit warmth that instantly melts my soul, making my blood rise. Ojou-sama then wore a worried look on her face.

"Sumire-chan, you're red. Are you feeling alright?" Ojou-sama asked, just like how an attentive older sister would ask her little sister.

"I'm fine, Ojou-sama. Please do not worry about—"

"Sumire-chan," she cut me off. "Please. Just call me Mugi-chan."

"But Ojou-sama.."

"Please?"

"M-m-mugi… chan" I looked at Ojou-sama, who was flashing her bright smile on me. I felt my blood rush for the second time.

"Why don't you sit here beside me and enjoy this tea?" Ojou-sama offered me, arranging the marble chair beside her so that the only thing I would do is to sit.

"I-is it legal?" I asked her nervously. She blinked her eyes twice in confusion as she looked at me, and then laughed lightly.

"Of course it is, silly Sumire-chan."

* * *

><p>I remembered talking to Ojou-sama about a lot of stuffs that afternoon. We talked about my everyday life at school and work and her moments with her friends, the light music club members. I remember her mentioning a girl named Ritsu more often than any of her friends. My feelings were a bit disturbed for there is someone to whom Ojou-sama is being fond of. But I also got curious about this Ritsu.<p>

I wonder what Ritsu's appearance were like?

Maybe she's taller than Ojou-sama, a very athletic girl. Maybe she's pretty as well…

"Ojou-sama!" I shouted impulsively startling Ojou-sama a little. She gave me a puzzled look, I smiled nervously.

"Anou, I mean Mugi-chan."

"Yes?"

"This Ritsu. What is she like? How does she look? And more importantly, what is she to you?"

". . ."

"Mugi-chan?"

For a split second, I think I saw sadness from Ojou-sama's eyes, something that I've never seen since I started working at the Kotobuki's. But she quickly patched it up with a warm smile that hurt my chest. A smile that shouldn't be there at that time.

"It's getting dark. We should go inside now." She said to me as she got up from her seat. When I look around the sky was indeed in its ashen form, making the beautiful garden we were in a rather dull place. I hurriedly followed Oujo-sama as I saw her descending from the garden's gate.

* * *

><p>We walked silently going back to the mansion. The maids and butlers politely greeted her once we went inside. I walked slowly behind her, not wanting to get her attention. Suddenly, I feel my heart getting heavy. Why do I have to ask such questions?<p>

"Sumire-chan?" Ojou-sama called out to me, breaking the silence between us but not looking back at me. We are currently walking at one of the hallways of the mansion. The one leading to her room and the music room.

"H-hai?" I quietly respond.

"Do you mind if I like girls?"

"What?" I asked her out of surprise. She then stopped walking and turned around to face me. She looked straight into my eyes, maybe guessing what I'm thinking. But she doesn't have to. I don't actually mind her liking girls.

"Do you mind if I like girls?" Ojou-sama asked me again.

"No."

Ojou-sama smiled a little, grabbed my hand and run towards the direction where the music room is.

* * *

><p>Once we get inside the music room, Ojou-sama let go of my hand and hurriedly went to the grand piano at the center of the room. She opened it and sat at its seat.<p>

"Come." She said looking at me as I was still standing by the door. I followed her and stand beside her.

Ojou-sama then put her hands on top of the piano keys and begun to play.

It started as a very soft and sweet tune, inviting everyone who would hear it into a surreal, sunshiny and oblivious afternoon with the smell of roses and tea; just like the one we had earlier. But even though the melody sets out such mood; it has a ring of heaviness to it. A taint of a bitter tone.

"I call Ritsu, Ricchan;" Ojuo-sama said as her hands continue to put butterfly touches on to the piano keys. "She is the president of the Light Music Club and Houkago Teatime's drummer."

Ojou-sama then paused momentarily, took a quick glance at me to see if I was comprehending and then begun to play again in a much faster and heavier phase.

The melody became livelier, as if someone stepped in and begun to appreciate the lovely scenery around her, an Alice brought to Wonderland. She doesn't feel afraid, no not at all, she is rather enjoying it and was a bit curious where she is, and why is she there… so she roams around Wonderland…

"She has short brown hair and amber eyes. Really pretty. And she is shorter than me."

My imagination was a bit interrupted with Ojou-sama's voice, but soon enough, her words adds certain details about the fantasy that's been running on my head.

Alice has short brown hair and amber eyes. She is rather a short lady.

"She is a very active girl"

As Alice roam around, her eyes went wide, astonished at how pretty and peaceful place Wonderland is.

"We went to a date once. And she gave me blue bear as a gift."

There as Alice explores Wonderland, she meets a blue bear. Strange as it seems, Alice wasn't a bit afraid, but rather happy to see a companion, someone moving as well, breathing just like her. She followed the blue bear around. Watching every move it made, although the blue bear doesn't mind her at all.

Follow, follow, follow, Alice did so… until the blue bear looks at her, curiosity brooding at its eyes.

Alice smiled. Happy to be recognized at last, by someone she wants attention from. It made her heart skipped a beat, suddenly nervous and doesn't know what to do. So she kept her place, eyes locked on the blue bear.

The blue bear took a step towards her; Alice's heart was filled with excitement and nervousness at the possible encounter. She put her right foot forward.

But it didn't happen, just as the blue bear was near her, it changed direction, and climbed up the black apple tree just beside her. With curious eyes, Alice looked up the tree only to find that the blue bear was gone. She then looked down, feeling sad because she is the only breathing persona in Wonderland once again. Now she sees that not everything in Wonderland is not as wonderful as it seems the first time she sees it

Wonderland only has caramel orange color, the color of a setting sun. She, the blue bear and the black apple tree are the only ones who had color in them, and blue and black wasn't considered a happy color. The wind blows rather harshly and the place smells sickly sweet and lonely, without anyone living in.

So, Alice turned around and was ready to go back when she saw a man with a really big hat. The man had a big smile on his face, which seemed fake to Alice.

A smile to dilute all the sadness inside, hide everything and pretend that nothing is wrong. So Alice turn away from the man with a big hat and walked opposite his direction, moving forward…

"How was it, Sumire-chan?" Ojou-sama asked looking at me; it was just then that I realized that she finished her piece.

"Oh." I mumbled softly and cleared my throat. "That was amazing, but sad."

Ojou-sama smiled a little, hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"Ricchan's bestfriend is Mio-chan. Our very lovely bassist," Ojou-sama begun. Streams of tears then flowed to her cheeks. "And everyone in our club except Mio-chan herself knows that Ricchan is deeply inlove with her."

"Ojou-sama…"

Ojou-sama looked up at me, eyes puffed with tears. I've never seen her in such painful expression before, so I instinctively hugged her; hoping my action would at least stop her from crying. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, as if I was her lifeline for that moment.

I could feel Ojou-sama's muffled sobs, her shaking and her very loud heartbeat all at once; making my heart crush with it as well. I run my right hand on her back, soothing her a little.

Moments passed, and Ojou-sama's crying stopped. Slowly, she let go of my body and I sat beside her; feeling all worn out from standing in such a long time.

"Sumire-chan," Ojou-sama called my name. I looked at her in response, only to find her already looking at me; puffy eyes, flustered face and all.

"Thank you very much, for being here."

Although I really want to know what song piece she played to me, I'll let that pass. Right now, Ojou-sama needs me. And so, I flashed a big smile and hug her once again.

"You're welcome, Mugi nee-chan."

* * *

><p>AN: Wah! Thank you so much if you have read it... I wish there are more Mugitsu fanfics to be published! ^^ Oh yeah... sorry if there are grammatical errors or typos... please forgive me... I was typing this on a dazed mode so.. yeah...


End file.
